general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Quartermaine (John Ingle)
Edward redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Edward (disambiguation) | spinoffs = Port Charles | books = Robin's Diary The Secret Life | image1 = File:Johningle.jpg | caption1 = John Ingle as Edward Quartermaine. | image2 = File:David_lewis_edward.jpg | caption2 = David Lewis as Edward Quartermaine | first = 1978 (on GH) | last = | portrayer = David Lewis (1978-89; 1991-93) Les Tremayne (1988; temporary) John Ingle (1993-04; 2006-12) Jed Allan (2004-06) | status = | creator = Gloria Monty Douglas Marland | gender = Male | alias = J.L. Holt | namesakes = Jimmy Lee Holt Edward "Ned" Ashton | family = Morgan, Quartermaine | nickname = Eddie | born = 1924 | age = | parents = (deceased) | siblings = Unknown brother | spouse = Lila Morgan (c1945-1983; invalid) (1983-2004; widowed) Heather Grant (2004; annulled) | children = Bradley Ward (with Mary Mae; deceased) Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine (with Lila) Jimmy Lee Holt (with Beatrice) | grandchildren = Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward (via Bradley) Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adopted) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Jason Morgan Robert Frank (deceased) Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (adopted; deceased) (via Alan) Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine (via Tracy) Rebecca Holt (via Jimmy Lee) | greatgrandchildren = Maya Ward (via Faith) Lila Rae Alcazar (via Skye) Michael Corinthos (via A.J.) Jake Spencer (deceased) Jason Morgan, Jr. (via Jason) Lauren Frank (via Robert) Brook Lynn Ashton (via Ned) | relatives = Constance Quartermaine (ancestor; deceased) | grandparents = (paternal; deceased) | nieces/nephews = Alexandria Quartermaine (deceased) | cousins = Herbert Quartermaine (paternal; deceased) Quentin Quartermaine (paternal once removed, via Herbert; deceased) Celia Quartermaine (paternal twice removed, via Quentin) | romances = Mary Mae Ward (affair; deceased) Beatrice LeSeur (affair; deceased) | occupation = Founder/Chairman/Principal Sharehold/Former CEO of E.L.Q. Industries Board member at GH | residence = 66 Harbor View Road Port Charles, New York | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Edward Louis Quartermaine is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. The character was created in 1978, originally played by David Lewis for many years. The role was played by John Ingle from 1993 until 2004, and again from 2006 until his death on September 16, 2012. Ingle's last scenes aired September 11, 2012. Character background Edward is considered to be one of the wealthiest individuals in the fictional town of Port Charles, New York. He is the founder and chairman, former CEO, and principal shareholder of E.L.Q. Industries. Many of his storylines involve health concerns, such as multiple heart attacks, a bout of amnesia in 1989, a stroke and faked coma, and a time in 2004 when his daughter Tracy had him committed to Shadybrook Sanitarium, though he later escaped with the assistance of Luke Spencer. Edward has lately been on the back burner. Although, he has shown up more when his son, Alan, died. When he had Tracy admitted to Shadybrook Sanitarium again, and when his granddaughter, Emily, died. Edward has been praying for a Quartermaine heir, and Jason's new son might be just that. Edward was shocked after he found out that Jason had a one night stand with Elizabeth Spencer during Jason's trial for the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar and wondered if his favorite grandchild was the father of Jacob Spencer. Edward, Monica, and Alice cornered Lulu and asked her who Jacob's father was. Edward said that if it was Jason the boy would get an excellent education and have a good life and bring his father back into the family. Lulu told them that Lucky was Jacob's father and Edward and Monica were crushed. Edward told Skye the story of how he had always wanted to be like Joseph F. Kennedy Sr. But as Kennedy's life progressed his life fell apart. Edward feels his life has become like this and he has turned into a kind of poison. With the deaths of Lila, A.J., Justus, Alan, and Emily, Edward has broken down telling Skye to leave town before she dies too. About two months later Skye leaves town giving Edward a hug saying she's not very good with goodbyes. With that, the house that once used to be filled with life, love, and a huge family has now been reduced to Edward, Monica, Tracy, and Alice, as well as Luke Spencer and his daughter Lulu Spencer, per his marriage to Tracy. Great-grandson Michael Corinthos would later join the fold, as would Emily lookalike Rebecca Shaw. Edward tried to make Monica realize that Jason was not to blame for Emily's death and get her to accept him for who he was and apologize to him since he is the only child she had left but she refused. Edward has lately, like many other veterans, fallen into the background. He has developed a minor crush on Claudia Zacchara and disapproves of his step-granddaughter Lulu Spencer dating Johnny Zacchara. When he finds out that Luke Spencer and his house staff play cards on Tuesday nights, he is upset because he was not invited. He softened in his old age. Edward was crushed to hear about Michael's shooting and Tracy decided to invent some problems at ELQ to get him to take his mind off of his grief. Edward had been put on jury duty for Johnny Zacchara's trial for the murder of Logan Hayes. He openly expresses his disdain for being there. When Carly decided that her son Michael should live at the Quartermaine Mansion, Edward was happy, but he also tried to get his estranged grandson Jason Morgan to move back home too, because Michael's transition will be easier with him there. Jason declined, of course. In September 2009, Edward starting hanging out at the upstairs bar at Metro Court. There, he socialized with the mayor's wife, Andrea Floyd. She poisoned Edward's drink, resulting in him having a heart attack while driving to the carnival and endangering many lives there. In an ironic twist, one of Edward's victims was Andrea herself. In January 2010, Edward invites his great granddaughter Maya Ward to Port Charles to live at the mansion. In the same conversation Monica mentions that she thinks it's Edward's way to make up for failing Justus. Edward tried using his pull at the hospital to get Maya special treatment as an intern, but she assured him that she didn't need his help. Lulu tried getting Edward & Tracy to pull strings to have Michael's murder charges dropped in May 2010, but after trying numerous times, they admitted that with Corinthos as his last name, Michael would be given the full extent of the law. Edward was beyond thrilled when his great-granddaughter Brook Lynn Ashton returned to Port Charles penniless. While Edward offered her a full education at PCU, a room at the Quartermaine Mansion, and unlimited funding, she declined, only to turn up at the mansion in September looking for a place to stay. Before she even moved into her room, Edward, Tracy, & Monica caught her transferring money from Edward's bank account to hers. While it infuriated Monica & Tracy, it made Edward proud. Brenda Barrett returned to Port Charles, thrilling Edward. At the same time, Edward & Monica were sick of experiencing Tracy's wrath after Luke left her, and pushed the couple back together so Tracy would be nicer to them. Edward also offered Maya & Ethan a million dollars each if they could stay married for a year. They reluctantly took him up on his offer. In late 2010, Edward hosted Thanksgiving at the Quartermaine mansion with Tracy, Luke, Maya, Ethan, Lucky, Siobhan, Lulu, Dante, Michael, & Alice. Edward was later thrilled at Luke & Tracy's Christmas wedding when Michael & Jason came to visit him. While Edward seemed quite content over Brook Lynn's relationship with Nikolas Cassadine, he despised Brenda's engagement to Sonny. He even went as far as refusing to walk her down the aisle. While the wedding went through much to his dismay, Edward seemingly enjoyed the reception as he spent time with his family and danced with most of the women in attendance. Edward was devastated later in the evening when Brenda's limo exploded. He arrived at the scene in his pajamas and had to be calmed down by Michael and his girlfriend Abby Haver. While the woman in the limo turned out to be an alive Sam McCall, the event still took quite a toll on Edward. Luke brought him home to Tracy where he remained quite shaken and even a bit forgetful. After over a three month absence, Edward returned in June 2011 when Ethan paid him a visit. Even though Ethan & Maya had divorced earlier in the month, Ethan was curious to see if he could still get some money out of Edward. Edward politely refused. Edward later paid a visit to Jason inquiring to know why he & Monica were not invited to Michael's graduation the previous week. Jason apologized, but didn't have an answer to give, so Edward pitched the idea of having Michael intern at ELQ. Jason told him that Michael already had a job working for Sonny, but it was up to Michael to make that decision. Not giving up, Edward offers Abby a well paying job at ELQ, under the provision that she gets Michael to work there alongside her. Edward is delighted when Michael accepts his offer, much to Sonny & Carly's dismay. Skye returns to Port Charles, and ELQ, in July 2011. Edward welcomes her with open arms, but is sure she has ulterior motives. The night that Skye returns, she & Edward attend a charity event hosted by Carly at the MetroCourt. Sometime during the evening, Edward has chest pains. After nearly collapsing in the lobby, Skye brings him up to her room. After saying that he's had too much excitement that night, Sonny bursts in with a gun pointed at Skye & Edward demanding to know where Jax is. When Olivia tells Edward that Jason's been in a car accident, he & Skye head to the hospital. While Edward is sitting with Jason, Sam comes in and tells him that they're engaged, delighting Edward. Skye's return is short-lived and Edward must help her leave town before Anthony can get her. He says goodbye to her and sends her to the ELQ jet. A few days before Jason & Sam's wedding, Edward visits Jason and gives him Lila's wedding ring to give to Sam. Edward & Monica attend Jason & Sam's wedding, only to learn that they eloped the night before. At the reception, Edward's fortune cookie reads, "Love is an "L" word," implying Lila. Edward is delighted when Jason, Sam, and Michael attend Thanksgiving dinner. Things do not go as planned when Tracy insults Jason to the point where he flips a table over and storms out. On Christmas Eve, Edward tells Monica and Tracy that the year Lila died, she was planning on getting him monogrammed cufflinks. Tracy sends Alice to the jewelry store to pick up a pair, but the store closes before Alice can get there. When Edward opens a present left for him under the tree, he finds a pair of monogrammed cufflinks. In February 2012, Sonny is shot in the parking lot of the Metro Court. Anthony and Tracy tell Edward, who is delighted at the attempted killing of his enemy. Later in the month, Robin Scorpio-Drake was killed in a lab explosion at the hospital. Tracy is tasked with telling Edward, who does not take the news well. The day of Robin's funeral comes and an argument breaks out between Monica and Tracy. All the stress of the day, plus not taking his pill, causes Edward to collapse. He and Tracy honor Robin by staying home and lighting candles by her picture, along with the pictures of Lila, AJ, Justus, Alan, & Emily. When Edward's ex-wife, Heather, was released from the sanitarium and returned to Port Charles, he quickly contacted his lawyer, Alexis, and had a restraining order filed against Heather. In August 2012, Jerry Jacks, who had recently returned to Port Charles, contaminates the town's water supply with the intent of extracting an $88 million ransom in order to provide himself with a cure to his own radiation sickness. However, he innoculates Alexis Davis and Josslyn Jacks against the pathogen, and provides mobster Joe Scully, Jr. with a dose of the antiserum, in exchange for Scully's assistance with his nefarious plans. Scully, however, opts to use the antiserum on Tracy Quartermaine, who he has a burgeoning attraction to. Tracy, clueless as to why she is seemingly immune to the effects of the pathogen, decides to undergo tests in order to see if her blood could be used to create a second antiserum. Dr. Patrick Drake is able to synthesize a single dose of the antiserum, which Tracy wants to give to Edward, stealing it from Monica's office. A frail Edward, wise to Tracy's plans, refuses to take the antiserum, and instead requests that she give it to Emma Drake. A tearful Patrick gets Emma to drink it, as Edward looks on and smiles. Positions held at ELQ Family tree Courtnee|V|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|'Edward Quartermaine'|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|V|Lila Morgan| | ||||||| | |||| || | | |D|Beatrice LeSeur|_ | | | |||:| | | | | | | | || |F|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|A|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|7| | || | | | | | | | |:|_ |Isobel Ward|V|Bradley Ward|| | |Monica Bard|V|~|Alan Quartermaine|~|~|~|V|Susan Moore| |||||Larry Ashton|V|Tracy Quartermaine|~|~|~|~|V|Paul Hornsby| | Holt|V|Charity Gatlin|_ | |F|~|A|~|7| || | | | | |:| |||F|~|~|~|A|~|~|~|7| | | | | |||:| | | | | | | |:| | | | | | | |:|_ |Justus Ward| |Faith Ward| |Carly Benson|V|A.J. Quartermaine||Robert Frank||Elizabeth Webber|V|Jason Morgan|V|Sam McCall| |Ned Ashton|V|Lois Cerullo| |Dillon Quartermaine| | | | | |Rebecca Holt|_ | | | | | |:| | | | | |:| | | | | |:| | | |||:||||:||||||||:|_ | | | | |Maya Ward| | | |Michael Corinthos| || | Lauren Frank||||Jake Spencer||Jason | ||| | | Ashton|_ }} References External links *Edward Quartermaine @ ABC.com Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional socialites Category:Characters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Port Charles characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:The City characters Category:Fictional military veterans Category:CEOs of ELQ Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Morgan family Category:Characters created by Gloria Monty Category:Characters created by Douglas Marland